Kimmo
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Anon Prompt: from Icy's POV my cat got stuck in a tree so I climbed to get him out but then the big branch that helped me up broke and now Im stuck up here with no way to get down with my cat and you're a really hot firefighter this is really fucking embarrassing pls help get us down before i die of humiliation'. No magic AU


Every now and again the two of them would simply lounge on the couch, at night, and just talk.

Talk about everything and anything really.

Most often Bloom would imitate the conversation with a "Hey, remember that time..."

In order to keep up discussion, Icy would do her very best to make the single word, "no" sound convincing. When in reality she remembered most of the things brought up all too vividly.

Today's topic of interest was "hey, remember that time when you got stuck in a tree."

This time she tried to make "yes" as convincing as possible, lest the memory be bought to further attention.

And it wasn't a lie.

Not by any means.

Icy shot a most menacing glare at Kimmo; the stupid Persian cat was sprawled out on the floor licking at his chubby paws.

He looked up at her. It was like the dumb thing knew what they were talking about...like he knew that it was his fault she was in for another round mortification, and he enjoyed it.

Kimmo promptly got up and flounced by swaying his rear with such a prideful arrogance.

"You would own a sassy cat." Bloom laughed.

Kimmo flaunted his tale with a slow flick from the left to the right.

"He's just like you! He's arrogant, he's full of himself...and he gets stuck in trees." Bloom pointed out.

Icy slapped her palm to her forehead. He face going scarlet. "You're going to make this as painful as possible aren't you?"

It didn't really matter how much detail Bloom poured into the story, Icy's mind had raced long ahead;

 _It was on a somewhat warm spring mid-afternoon. Icy couldn't possibly fathom why Kimmo had decided to go for his little nature extravaganza, but he had done it._

 _And now he couldn't get himself down._

 _Something very typical of Kimmo; the cat would start a task but never quite finish it._

 _Instead he took to meowing like a little damsel in distress. And of course Icy would have to be his knight in shimmery armor. No one else would help him. Stormy's cat allergies kept her away and Darcy simply didn't like him (he was, as she put it, "too smug for his own good")._

 _So Icy hoisted herself up onto the first branch she could reach...and then the next...pulling herself higher and higher until she reached Kimmo._

 _Naturally the pompous kitty wasn't gonna help her help him, he could't possibly make it easy on her._

 _So he shifted the entirety of his weight onto what was probably the most snappable part of branch Icy needed the most._

 _Though she had half the mind to just let him plummet to his death, she snatched him up in the nick of time. After all it would be kind of a pain to explain why she was stuck in a tree with a dead cat on the floor. On top of that it would be a waste if she had climbed all the way up that tree for nothing._

 _And thus Icy found herself in quite a predicament._

 _The cat really did it. He managed to get them both stuck up there. And even worse, Darcy and Stormy would be home in no more then an hour._

 _Pushing her pride and the last shred of her dignity aside, she dialed the fire department._

 _It didn't take long for her help to arrive._

 _The girl climbed out of her vehicle._

 _Her hair was redder than the fire truck she arrived in, Icy observed. "How obnoxious." she muttered out loud._

 _"So is it the cat that's stuck, or is it you?"  
_

 _"Would you believe me if I said it was the cat?" Icy tried.  
_

 _"Not. At. All!" The firefighter beamed up at her from below. "My name's Bloom. Yours?"  
_

 _"Icy."  
_

 _"And the cat's?"  
_

 _Feeling rather resentful she replied, "we don't care about his name."_

 _Kimmo let her know how that made him feel with a bothersome hiss._

 _"Please, get me down from here so I can get away from this fluffy spawn of Satan." Icy grumbled.  
_

 _Bloom pouted as she started up the tree. "Aww come on, you went all the way up here..."_

 _"I shouldn't have." Icy cut in.  
_

 _"You must love him if you went to his rescue." Bloom continued.  
_

 _"We have a love-hate relationship."  
_

 _"I can see that." Bloom replied, she took hold of Icy's arm. "Here, just follow me, it's a lot easier then it looks."  
_

 _Bloom proved to be correct in her statement...rather she would have been had Kimmo not continued to make a nuisance of himself, clawing at Icy the whole way down._

 _"What an ungrateful little shit." Icy grumbled as she looked over her arms.  
_

 _She set the cat on the floor. He promptly headed for the trunk of the tree. Icy plucked him away before he could make any upward progress._

 _"I can bandage your arms up if you'd like." Bloom offered.  
_

 _"No, actually, it's okay. In fact I need you to clear out of here before Darcy and Stormy get back."  
_

 _"I'll leave as soon as I get my thank you." Bloom smirked.  
_

 _"I must say...you've caught my eye. How's this? Instead of a thank you, you meet me over here after your shift and I'll take you for dinner? You can tell me about your more exciting firefighting stories."  
_

 _"Sounds like a plan." Bloom shook Icy's hand and headed back to her firetruck.  
_

 _As soon as the truck pulled away Icy looked down at Kimmo. "Stupid cat."_

 _She had never seen him look so truly pleased with himself._

 _Icy decided to pretend to believe that he was pleased to have helped Icy hook up with hot women as opposed to being pleased with causing her a whole new world of pain._

"You really don't need to bring that up again." Icy, "I remember it very clearly."

"But Kimmo loves this story!"

"We still don't care about Kimmo." Icy muttered under her breath.

"Uh hu, suuure we don't."

Clearly Icy letting the cat nuzzle up against her belly was rather contradicting to her prior statement. Kimmo purred and shut his eyes. Icy sighed, wondering why she couldn't bring herself to genuinely hate the dumb animal.


End file.
